


Yang's Breaks The New Kid In

by Shinso_Royalty



Category: Original Work, RWBY
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Forced, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Other, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinso_Royalty/pseuds/Shinso_Royalty
Summary: Pent up beyond belief and having little interest in possible outlets around, Yang's eyes lock onto the sight of a young boy, new to Beacon. Being the good person she is, she of course had to show him around. Unfortunately, she also showed him why many of her peers are reluctant to accept her advances.Note: There's a lot of sexual domination here. Futa on Shota, rape. No pain or abuse, but lots ruthlessness.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	Yang's Breaks The New Kid In

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a set of CG images, easily found on Rule34, depicting Yang dominating a boy that went to Beacon and got lost on his first day of school. This is also my first Fic ever, so feedback is welcome. Don't expect much though! Its been on my mind and now its time to type it out. Also, just remember, this doesn't reflect the views and feelings of myself or the artist in real life. Its just fiction to be enjoyed.

Yang began her day like any other. Starting with rolling out of bed, still in her pajamas, she slumped her way to the dorms bathroom to brush her teeth and hair to get ready. Turning her gaze to the room, she'd see that Blake and Ruby were still asleep, while the ever diligent Weiss was missing, likely off to class early. As she became more wide awake, her awareness to the throbbing member between her legs became more and more apparent. Even under her biker shorts, the outline of it throbbed against her thigh, showing she had morning wood. Yet like any other day, masturbating it away refused to be enough. It was needless to say, quite frustrating for the huntress. She had an urge to shove it inside something or someone, but who or what was a complete mystery. For years it was ignorable. Only until she became settled at Beacon, it began to become a problem within the girls locker room, or out in nightclubs after being rubbed against here and there. Among her peers and fellow students, the existence of the rod and ballsack under it was not a secret. There were many girls in the world with traits like this, if not just becoming exceedingly rare unlike the Faunus breed. The problem came in rumors of Yang being a far from gentle lover, fitting her warrior body-type and battle style. While not on the level of Pyrrha as a warrior, Yang had her own amazonian spirit within her body that almost towered over the average student, with an air of intimidation that only adds to her reputation. Due to this, it was nigh impossible to find a date. Any advances would be deflected, and without much to take care of bringing her hardness down, she decided not to head into class that day.

Yang eventually finished her morning routine. Blake and Ruby followed, and within the hour of 8 AM everyone exited the room. Yang going her own way opposite of class, keeping her plan to roam around a secret to avoid Ruby blabbering to the teacher. Sure they would find out eventually, but it was easier to pretend she'd come in soon. Yang studied her Scroll, a seemingly smart-phone-like device, for current news and entertainment while roaming around Beacons courtyard. Only stopping after feeling something bump into her side, which broke her gaze away from the device. Looking down to her left, she caught the sight of what seemed to be a young boy, probably nearing the preteen age. He had short brown hair and a less than frail frame, but he didn't have the eyes of a warrior in training. He wasn't a student, but he didn't seem to be in combat school either, judging by his timid reaction to her looking down at him. 

"E-Excuse me!" the boy said. While Yang only waved a hand and smiled.

"No worries kid. The names Yang. You look a little young for a school like this. Does your mom or dad work here or something?" Yang replied, putting her scroll away back into one of her beacon skirt's pocket. 

"Ah good. My names Brann. Actually I came looking for my class. I'm a student here, and today's my first day. But I got lost and ended up walking in circles. Can you help me, miss?" He looked up at Yang through the hair that almost covered his blue eyes. His hands clasped over each other, and with a tone so sweet and pleading. Yang felt her heart flutter at the sight of something so cute, as she hardly noticed her eyes widen. The boy was cute, too cute. He had such innocence and helplessness, seeing as he got lost in such a big place. This was enough to give her a sense of duty. It was almost as the kid awakened some sort of charming Semblance, as the feeling Yang felt became difficult to handle.

"Yeah...But, we can find that later. I'm skipping class right now and could use a friend right about now. Mind giving me some company?" Yang smiled, knowing all too well that most men couldn't resist her charms. At least those that didn't know of such rumors, or were turned off by her extra limb. This boy however was a complete stranger, unconditioned to the rumors or stories. And upon her offer, he couldn't hide his own blushing in embarrassment once she leaned herself downward, giving him a closer view of her chest even under the school uniform. Yang's smile became more smug, knowing full well her attempts at convincing hard worked as the boy shifted against her gaze.

"Okay... I just hope I don't get in trouble... What would you like to do?" Yang heard all she needed to hear. Feeling herself grow hard, she stood back upward, and grabbed Brann's hand. Yang began walking off, leading him into the school and showing him around the way a guide would. Only sparing little time before reaching her dorm room. 

"We can chill out and play some games in here. I got Ultimate Ninja Death Battle 2 the other day and haven't had a chance to unbox it yet." Yang said while using a key to unlock her room's door. Once stepping inside with Brann, she noticed the lights of the room were still off, and the curtains were closed. 'This is fine', she thought to herself, while locking the door behind her. She had about six hours of classes to skip, and six hours of classes her friends attended, so there wouldn't be anyone around to interrupt. Brann looked around the room, noticing there were four beds, and all sorts of different contrasting decorations. 

"You share a room with other people?" He said, while looking around.   
"Oh yeah. My sister, and our two friends/teammates. They're all in class right now but I can introduce you later."  
"That's so cool! I can't wait until I can attend."  
"Oh? So does that mean you really are from a combat school? You don't look like much of a fighter."

Brann smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I began later than others. I'll be strong one day, like my big bro though."

"Oh? Wouldn't you rather have a big sis? I've always wanted a little brother after all." Yang chimed in after stepping up behind Brann, hugging him from behind with her breasts on his head. Her intentions were clear to anyone understanding. And they became harder to be subtle about as the seconds alone went on. Her throbbing member pressed against the boys back, causing him to shutter, under the gaze that looked down at him from above. From his perspective, there was a sense of confusion. He saw her hands in front of him, hanging over his shoulder so what was rubbing at his back? 

"S-Sure... Does this mean I can call you my big sister, Yang?"   
Yang responded with a resound "Mhm!" before beginning to remove her uniform. 

"And since we're friends now, you can help me out with a little problem I have. I think you might be exactly what I need, so lets not waste any time." The rough nature Yang was known for began to show itself, unaware to herself, as she made true to her command to waste no time. She pulled Brann along with herself over to the nearest bed. Her own, and without giving him any chance to prepare, Yang landed a kiss right over the boys mouth. His eyes shot open, while her own closed up. Her sheer experience with deep kissing was enough to make his legs shake under her. This only added to Yang's growing lust for the boy.

The kiss was broken, once Yang pulled herself back. She quickly removed the boy's shirt and pants, faster than he could even question what was going on with his day. He felt quite lucky for scoring a chance to be with such a woman, and Yang felt lucky for obtaining what she would call quite the catch. Yang stood up, making Brann sit on her bed as she took a position in front of him. 

"Alright kid. We're gonna become best friends by the end of today. I gotta thank you too. I've been really heated up lately so I hope you don't mind being my outlet." Yang said between panting, removing her school uniform starting with her black vest, then her bra that restrained her massive breasts. Brann felt a smile creeping over his face. He had much to brag with his friends about now. At least that's what he thought, not noticing Yang's own devilish smile. She looked like a tiger about to feast upon a gazelle, or more accurately a dragon about to swallow someone whole. Yang would later admit she grew carried away. The thought of having someone to unleash some stress on was enough to make her member leak with anticipation.

"I can't wait anymore. I need to get off, now!"  
Yang's voice became no higher than a growl under her evil grin. Her eyes were fixated on the boys mouth as he looked up, drooling at the sight of her breasts. Only to jump in surprise once he felt something heavy fall and land on his face. Right between his eyes. A throbbing, pulsing, veiny log of a sausage that stretched between his mouth and the tip well past his forehead. Accompanied by it were the hanging balls that pressed against his chin. Brann's eyes shot open in shock, as his pupils shrinked. He was immediately aware of what he saw, but he couldn't comprehend the sheer size and aura of terror it gave off. Yang's grin stretched into a full toothy smile. 

"Wh-Wha-" He was cut off by Yang grabbing it at the base, and lifting it to slap right between his eyes once again.  
"It's big right? I haven't measured it myself, but I'd wager its damn near 10 inches. Pretty impressive, I know. But you can save your applause until after you're done."

Yang gave Brann little chance to decline. She pulled her hips back and guided it to his mouth. Her teeth grinded in frustration when he refused to open up. Yang thought she was being gentle enough, but in reality, her spare hand clutched the back of his head, pulling the boy's hair and pushing him forward. She wasn't aware of his fearful gaze upon it, as she used her superior strength to force it through his teeth. Even when he tried to bite down on it, just through reflex, it only served to add to her immediate pleasure upon shoving it a quarter way inside. The precum that leaked out began coating Branns mouth, mixing with the saliva on his tongue as Yang pulled her hips out and pushed forward. Slowly over and over, until she began picking up a rhythm while pushing it deeper inside occasionally.

"Unf...You don't have much experience with this do you? You're supposed to work the tongue."

Yang scolded him through her grunts. Brann on the other hand felt as though there was too much going on too fast for him to process. He hardly have a chance to think of a way out of the situation, as his nostrils were forced to take in her scent. He hardly had a chance to get used to anything, and felt more and more afraid of her by the second. He patted against her thighs with both of his hands, but to no avail as Yang took this as a request to take things up a notch.

"Ugh... Fine. If that's not enough, lets see you take it all, you slut!"

Yang grit her teeth, finding it hard to restrain herself any further. Her hips bucked out giving it all the strength she had, and forcing the rest of her wide cock down his throat. Just to feel it for herself, one of her hands were brought down to his neck, feeling her own rod through his skin. She held her position, her crotch firmly smashed against the boys face, his nose pressed against her blond pubes, and balls pressed against his chin. After a few moments, Brann began coughing, he couldn't breathe at this rate, yet Yang either didn't know or didn't care. She began her rhythm again, rocking her hips back and forth, while growing deep enough into it to move her legs behind his back. She held him under her so she could fuck his face thoroughly, and did so roughly until eventually fucking his mouth hard enough to make the bed, and near furniture shake. 

"Guuuh!" Yang grit her teeth once again, furrowing her brows and dropping her hip down to his face one last time, as cum shot out, straight down his throat. There was little question as to whether he could drink it. He didn't even know what it was that came out, but had no choice against Yang who made sure it went to his stomach. As if she were feeding him, anything that spurted out was just the overflow, and just for good measure, she rocked her hips back and forth a few more times. Stopping each time cum shot out, before going back to rocking again. He was a kid, innocent and unaware of anything going on, and she still had no mercy to spare.

This was the sole reason why she had a hard time finding a date most of the time. But she was far from done. Yang dropped her hands on each of her knees, leaning over as she pulled her ass up, to drag her cock out of his mouth. Brann's mouth was barely able to open wide enough to fit it, so his lips only made it difficult for her to drag out. Her furrowed brow expression made her look angry, but it was more of a feral need to breed that took over her mind. His lips holding onto her cock as she pulled it out made her mistake such for a gesture of his enjoyment. One she wouldn't wait to confirm.

Brann slumped forward. Already on his knees, he coughed and breathed as much as he could. Yang only took this time to sit down on her bed, while the kid recovered. She spread her legs out, seeing her cock was still hard, even if covered in semen. Only needing a few seconds to relax herself, she selfishly ignored asking whether or not the boy was ready and able to keep going. She only reached over to drag him off the floor and onto her bed, removing the clothes off of the boy in his near drunken stupor, and positioned him in the cowgirl position. She didn't insert herself into his ass yet. Only dropping him between her legs, having their bodies face each other. Though he was so short, his head only reached up to her breasts. Though to Yang, this was just fine. She pulled his head in between her tits and his legs on either side of her body. Her hands grabbed old of each his ass cheeks, and giving them a spank if only to make him shutter in surprise. She wouldn't allow him in his cum drunk state to be unaware of the pleasure she thought she was going to give him.

"I really am lucky I found you. You were so easy to convince too. I admit when Ruby came to Beacon she was a bit clueless herself, but I know on sight that this wasn't the place for a tiny guy like you. I had a feeling you were a tourist looking for your brother or something."

Yang said, while smiling wickedly looking down at his ass as she had it grinding against her shaft.

"But imagine my shock to find out you're an actual student. Not that I really care. I was going to find a way to talk to you eventually anyway, and I'm just glad I did. Truth is, I've wanted to have my way with a little boy like you for a long time. You're just what I need, since everyone else is too afraid to take me. And you came right to my doorstep in a way."

Yang smiled and stuck her tongue out while slowly lowering him out it, starting with the tip and down to her base. All with a growing sense of dominance over him. She couldn't help but keep talking and make sure he understood his position as her bitch. Anything he had to take care of or planned to do never mattered to her in the first place. She only pretended to care just to lure him into her web. 

"See? I knew it. A tight fit! Your small body is perfect. You love my cock don't you? It starts small at the top but slowly expands wider to the base. It's perfect for breaking in virgin assholes like yours. Don't you love how I'm spreading you wide open?" 

Brann only responded with pleading shrieks and grunts mistaken for moans. Yang in turn began lifting and dropping him on her cock until a slapping sound began resounding throughout the room. She began fucking him harder and harder. 

"FFFF... You got some nerve. Having an ass so good. Acting so shy at first. You really love dick don't you? Well lucky for you, this is apart of Beacon's training program. I'm gonna train you myself from now on. I won't allow anyone else to use you." 

Brann's hands squeezed against Yang's back. The pain was far too much for him to bare, and she had only just started. Everytime their hips met, he felt his organs shutter inside. He cried out with his head pressed between her breasts, and they fell on deaf ears, as Yang uncontrollably glared. To her, Brann's ass felt amazing. Due to his small, untouched body, not only did his anal ring clutch onto her cock, but inside she felt herself being squeezed every inch of the way.

"Ugh...My cocks tip is small so it takes forever for me to cum. I hope you didn't have any plans today, you little shit."

Brann squealed and cried. It became impossible to ignore now. Yet this only served to make his situation worse, as Yang fucked harder. She reveled in his pain, and it only added to her pleasure. There was no one that would come to his air, and he was completely at her mercy. She wanted to absolutely break him before he would be allowed to leave the room. Hell, not even her team mates would be allowed in from this moment onward. Needless to say, Yang was going to fuck him until he passed out.

"Y...You....I'm gonna ruin you. You're mine now, you hear me to little brat? Fuck...Fuck!"

Yang felt on top of the world. She took someone, a young boy no less by force. She wasn't making love, she was hardly having normal sex. Now she felt like an endangered species breeding a sow and she loved it. Her mind began racing. So many others avoided her advances. Why couldn't she take them down a peg as well? She had more than enough strength to take down most of anyone. She could even picture it now. Starting with Blake, she'd force that cat to be her slave. Then with Weiss. There isn't enough money in the world that would stop Yang from humbling the Heiress. Show her that she's nothing but Yang's slut no matter how rich she was. Then there was Ruby. Her own little sister. Yang avoided trying with her because she didn't want to ruin their bond, but that hardly mattered anymore. Ruby was going to be her bitch, especially if she doesn't want to.

But her conquest would start here. This child, who dared show his face on campus. Was he some sort of prodigy to get into this school so soon? Yang needed to show him that he was nothing but a hole to her. That coming to this school was a mistake. 

"I'm going to fuck you until you perfectly fit my cocks shape."

That declaration was all she gave before going all out. Pounding away at the boys ass with extreme aggression. Every time her balls slapped against his ass she was sure she found a little discomfort, but that wasn't enough to make her let up. Brann squeezing harder at her back wasn't enough to make her slow down. Yang felt a bulge pop on her forehead, as her arms wrapped around the boys back. Hugging him tightly while her hips pumped his ass relentlessly. 

Her eyes turned red.

"Thats right! Bad boys like you need to be punished. This is your punishment for talking to a stranger. I'm going to mark your insides so that you never forget. You hear that? I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside you! If you were a woman you'd get pregnant. You better thank me for meeting me while you were born male!"

Brann's cries became louder as Yang, finally gave one final push. She pushed her hips up, and dropped his ass down. She held the position while crying out in pleasure.

"I'm cumming....I'm cumming! Cum! Cum...Oohh..hah..hah.."  
"R-Ruby, Weiss, Blake! Im gonna cum for you all next!!"

Yang moaned out as she finally burst. Making good on her promise to fill boy up from the inside out. Unaware that at some point Brann had indeed fallen unconscious before it was over. Semen burst out from between her cock and his asshole and coated the bed under them. Just as what filled his mouth thirty minutes ago, it was cum pouring out like from a bottle, while being thick enough to chew. 

"Th-This greedy bitch is squeezing out all my cum--!!"

Yang said through gritted teeth. Just a few minutes later, and she rolled to her side, letting the cum serve as fluid to help him slide off her cock without the need for her to push him off. Brann was fast asleep, so Yang covered him up with her blanket. She wiped her sweaty forehead and went to take a shower. She had a few more hours before the team came back from classes, so she decided, she'd be nice enough to make good on that gaming offer once Brann woke up.

While in the shower, Yang looked down at her cock. It was flaccid. Her issue was taken care of...for now. She had a plan brewing for the rest of her team however. She needed to teach them a lesson. It was a teams job to look out for their teammates right? So why was Yang always looking for a sexual outlet when her team should be the ones presenting themselves for her. Yang's fist clenched as she promised herself to teach them all a lesson. If they won't give up some ass, she'd just have to take it from them, along with every bit of their bodies as a whole. For one reason or another, she wanted to start with Ruby first....

"Just wait girls....I'm going to make you regret not helping me in my time of need. You sluts, playing hard to get..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. The comedy probably missed, but there's just something so fun about futadom on unwilling victims. Especially if its from someone strong against the weak.


End file.
